The Walkin Dude
by VampireTybalt
Summary: Follow the story of a young homeless boy through Hogwarts. UPDATE Chapter 7 is up
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my first Harry Potter fan fic. I hope it is alright and that it does not suck, but if it does, not much I can do about it.  
  
----  
  
A young man, about sixteen walked down the dark deserted English road. A bright light flared behind him, and a cooper pulled up along side him, its window rolled down. A middle-aged man stuck his head out.  
  
-You need a lift son? You could set your duffel I the boot, and ride up here with me. Wouldnt cost you much.  
  
The boy ignored the gaze that traveled up his body and shook his head.  
  
-You sure?  
  
He gave a short nod, and the car pulled away, and the driver gunned his engine away. This young boy was well known by the homeless in the United Kingdom. He was called The Walkin Dude or Walker if you wanted to be more respectful when asking for something to eat. His mother died in child birth, and his father wasn't there for it, so he was put up for adoption. It was the stereotypical hell. He was given the number, 2326, and that's what he was known by. When he was nine, he developed a crush on a girl in the home, number 2452. She had gone to get a glass of water at night, and the owner, whipped her with a phone cord. What he didn't quite understand until another two years later, is that when he shouted stop, every window in the block shattered. He packed his bag and left, and since then he has been The Walkin Dude. He roamed about the country side, working for money, meals, and baths. He got to be very good with fixing things. He never accepted rides, and walked wherever he went, so the other homeless gave him his name, which is fine. Anything is better then a simple number. Then, in the summer of his eleventh birthday, as he was wrapping tape around his rubber banded and glued shoes, an owl landed in front of him with a letter. It confused him, but he had seen stranger things. The owl set the letter into his lap, and began to pick at a roast beef sandwich he was eating. Walker pulled a piece of meat out and gave it to the large bird and looked at the envelope.  
  
The Walkin Dude  
  
English Country side  
  
Side wall  
  
He then opened the letter that changed his life. He received a letter telling him he had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He believed it at once, and sent a reply saying he would be at the station at the assigned time. After all, he had heard of stranger things. He also found out he had enough money in the bank to get him through school, if he was thrifty. He had bought his things second hand, and was sorted into Slytherin. He was immediately scorned by the rest of his house mates. They scorned him because he was poor, and because he wasn't a pure blood. So, he drifted in obscurity. He had tried out for the Quiditch team in Second year, then again in 5th year, but they favored the more popular choices, like the Golden Boy of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. He didn't understand why everyone liked Draco. He did not mind being scorned; after all, he has only had one friend in his life. He just wondered why they chose such a prat to stand behind. He did very well in school, but hardly got any credit for it, because sometimes the teachers missed him too. At least he got free meals and a place to stay in the winter. He was entering into his Sixth Year at Hogwarts, and was walking back from Wales. He figured he could get into London a day before the train left, buy his supplies, and sleep near the train station somewhere so that he could catch it in time. He had spent this summer herding sheep. He liked it well enough, because it was a steady job, and it allowed him to do plenty of walking, and his pale skin had tanned slightly. His muscle growth had increased as well, but he was still very wiry. His long dark hair fell past his shoulders, and slightly obscured his sapphire blue eyes. He was used to the propositions from others. It often happened among the homeless people, or those who offered rides. He never gave in, because what was the point. He sighed to himself and continued walking.  
  
~_~  
  
He shoved his slightly tattered books into his enchanted duffle, and they fell in somewhere deep. No matter, he would find them at school when he unpacked. He was very good and vacuum spells, and had once been able to fit Crabes entire head into a walnut. He found a nice secluded alley way, and came across two other bums resting against the wall out of the heat. One was drinking from a bottle in a brown paper bag. The other one looked at him for a moment, and then recognition dawned on his face.  
  
-Hey! Walkin Dude, haven't seen you for a while, where you been?  
  
-Up in Wales, sheep farming.  
  
-Sheep farming, eh? I wouldn't mind sheep farming myself sometimes if you know what I mean.  
  
The Walkin Dude nodded slightly. He was used to such crude talk amongst his peers. He pulled a large can of stew from his duffle, and they started a small fire with a cigarette lighter. He knew that this would shut them up so they wouldn't talk anymore, cause then they might decide to get frisky, and he was tired, and needed his rest. Tomorrow he would have to face the wolves.  
  
-----  
  
Well, Review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my reviewers. I can not think of your names off the top of my head, but I think they were FawkesRiseing and Mysterious Witch, but don't quote me on that. I probably got it wrong. I probably should have mentioned this before, but the first chapter was meant to be more of a prologue then an actual chapter. Please read and enjoy.  
  
------  
  
Walker sat up as the first drops of rain splashed on his face. He quickly got off of the cardboard that he was lying on and dusted himself off. He gave a quick glance into the grey sky as the rain fell quicker.  
  
-Bollocks.  
  
He looked over at his dinner companions, who where asleep in a dumpster, and shook his head. He ran under a hotel awning and glanced back as a Bobby walked down the alleyway he had just come from. He then turned and stepped into the hotel. A clock above the desk read six in the morning. That should give him enough time to clean up and get some breakfast. He had a fairly large amount of money from working the sheep farm, and had converted most of it into wizard gold. Maybe now he would be able to see what all the fuss over Hogsmeade was about. He was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans that fit him rather tightly, and a white under shirt with a blue Flannel shirt over it. He reached into the front pocket of the shirt and slipped a few bills to the clerk to allow him to use the shower for 15 minutes. He walked into the bathroom, turned the water on hot, and stripped his clothes off. He had two identical pairs of clothes for work, and he had worn this one for traveling. He shoved the dusty clothes into his duffel, and reached around in it until he pulled out another pair of form fitting jeans, white under shirt, and flannel shirt, this time red. He also pulled out a pair of black cloth boxers. He set these on top of the sink, and stepped into the steaming shower. It had been nearly a week since he last had a hot shower. He had been bathing in any lakes or ponds he came across, but that was not the same. He used the hotels shampoo and soap, and stepped out after 10 minutes. He got dressed quickly and combed his hair, then walked out of the room and slid a few more notes to the clerk. He stepped outside to find it raining harder now, the sound of it was nearly deafening against the awning. He picked up his duffel and held it over his head as he ran through the rain to the train station. Once inside, he bought a poached egg on toast and a Styrofoam cup of coffee, which he ate slowly, savoring the taste of eggs. He had had some birds eggs along the way, but they just weren't the same. He tossed the cup and the napkin into a waste bin, and then slipped onto Platform nine and three-quarters by leaning casually against the pillar, and falling through it. He quickly regained his balance, and grinned at the sight of the nearly deserted platform. Usually he was late, and ended up sitting with a bunch of talkative first years, but this year he was going to get a car by himself. No one would sit with him, because he was a Slytherin, and the other Slytherins avoided him like he was catching. This was fine with him, because he was not very talkative. He shoved his duffle into the overhead rack and fell asleep, leaning against the window.  
  
~_~  
  
He awoke slowly to the sounds of doors being slid open and closed, and the loud murmurs of voices. He glanced out the window and saw the platform was crowded with fellow students, and tearful parents. This saddened him, but only for a minute. He glanced up at the large station clock, which read 8:45. He looked over the students outside, and their, to the right of his vision stood Draco Malfoy, talking to his father. Their eyes met slowly, and he frowned as Draco said something to his father who then looked at him disapprovingly. Walker bent down his second, fourth, and fifth finger and aimed the profane hand gesture at both of them. Draco flushed and looked enraged, whereas his father simply looked amused. He turned around as he heard his compartment door slide open.  
  
-Here, there is room in this one.  
  
-Oh yes. Ron, Harry, hurry up, there is only one person here.  
  
He looked over at the two girls that where standing in the doorway, and his breath caught momentarily. Standing there was two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He was surprised by this, since he had long ago stopped looking at women in a sexual way, since they all seemed to scorn him. The shorter one had red hair, which would probably be close to flames if it was dry, and was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her hips and a dark green turtle neck that clung to her slightly, outlining her breasts. Her skin was creamy pale, and had a few freckles on her cheeks. The taller one had a head of brown bushy hair, which would boarder on goddess-like if it was taken care of, and was wearing a blue skirt that fell to mid calf, which barely showed her hips, and a pink short sleeved shirt that showed her midriff. Her skin was tan, and she had a beauty mark under her left eye. Two boys walked up and joined them. Both wore jeans, and sweaters, one was maroon, the other green that matched his eyes. He placed the first one as the shorter girls brother, by his red hair, pale face and freckles. The other one was most interesting.  
  
-Aww, come on Hermione. We had to put the bags somewhere.  
  
-Yea, the train is so crowded; it was hard to get through.  
  
-Your Harry Potter.  
  
They all turned and looked at him as if they just remembered he was here. The boy with green eyes looked at him for a minute.  
  
-Uhh, ya. Im Harry Potter.  
  
-Oh, hello then.  
  
-Hi. What is your name?  
  
-Walker.  
  
His friend Ron watched this, and then his eyes rose to the patch on his duffel. He frowned.  
  
-I think we should find another compartment you guys. Don't want to ride with this rubbish.  
  
-Oh Ron, quit being so stupid!  
  
The younger girl turned and slapped him on his chest, then turned to him.  
  
-Im Ginny Weasley, and this prat here, is my brother Ron, and thats Hermione Granger.  
  
-That's a strange name, Walker.  
  
-Well, so is Granger.  
  
She flushed for a second, and then sat down on the other side of the compartment next to Harry and Ron. Ginny sat on the other side of the bench, and began a conversation with him. She asked him how his summer was, and what it was like in the Slytherin house, and other very general questions. He felt a strange urge not to let her know about how his life really was, so he was happy she was asking simple questions. He did not believe in lying. After the train had been going for 15 minutes the door slid open, and Draco Malfoys sneering face looked through, flanked by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.  
  
-How dare you do that at my father! You will pay for that Walker!  
  
Walker clenched his hands into fists so hard his finger nails were cutting into his palms. He did not fear Draco Crabbe or Goyle, but the fact that Malfoy had brought Pansy made his blood boil. He had asked her to the Yule ball in the Fourth year, and she had laughed in his face, and stated she would rather go with a house elf. It would not have hurt if it was not in the common room in front of all his fellow "housemates". Malfoy was showing an amazing sense of intelligence so far this year. Walker was happier at the infuriated look on his face though.  
  
-I would have done it to your mother, but she didn't have enough.  
  
His pale face had grown paler, and his eyes glinted in furry. Walker wondered at the scandalized gasp from Pansy. She had practically given it to half of the Slytherin boys, and if rumors where to be trusted, some of the girls too.  
  
-We will see if your so funny when you have detention all of first week, and 10 feet of lines to write. You forget that I am a prefect!  
  
-You can take your punishments, and shove them up your arse for all I care Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy stiffened and whirled towards Harry.  
  
-Just when I thought you could not possibly get any worse Potter, I find out that you consort with Vagabond bastards as well.  
  
With that he gave a derisive laugh and walked down the corridor, Crabbe and Goyle guffawing stupidly, and Pansy shrieking with laughter. What had he seen in her anyways? He glanced at his four companions, and they all stared at him in a shocked stupor. Then, Ron smiled and lifted his hands and slowly clapped them together.  
  
-Well done mate, bloody marvelous!  
  
Walker allowed himself a short smile, and unclenched his hands, the blood dripping from the cuts down his palms.  
  
------  
  
Well, here is the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you know who you are. It is so nice of you to review my fic, when my own sister and friends do not bother to, but I am not bitter.   
  
------  
  
Walker watched the rain bounce off the ground while the train moved through the country side. Ron and Hermione had left to do their rounds as prefects, and Harry and Ginny where chatting amiably and he inserted an answer whenever they asked him questions. There was a mild sort of tension in the air after Dracos remark, course he could be imagining it. He had bought a bottle of Butter beer from the cart, and he sipped from it now. His stomach rumbled slightly, and he thought ahead to the feast. He usually gained a good 10 lbs. or so when he was at school from eating full regular meals. However, over the summer, he had filled out nicely from the steady job he had. He liked sheep farming, and thought that he would probably go and do it again next summer. Besides, it let him walk. He always felt anxious when he wasn't walking for long periods of time. So, feeling this way, he got up and excused himself, and stepped into the corridor. He turned and walked towards the back, thinking he could sit on the edge and feel the rain on his face and smell the cool air. As he walked he caught snatches of conversation between friends, united after what seemed like ages. He smiled and nodded as he walked by Ron, and then stopped short in between two cars. This was the Slytherin car. Every year they claimed it for themselves, and drove off anyone else who tried to sit here with words, or with force. He sighed to himself, and walked through the door. As soon as he stepped in the whole car became silent. Doors opened along the way, and heads stuck out, looking with disfavor on him. He always received such a welcome from them, but it was heightened this time. He imagined that the story of his slight against Draco had traveled, and they did not look with favor on someone who would talk back to their champion. Walker walked on, pushing his way through most of them, until Goyle stepped into his way.  
  
-Excuse me; your girth is blocking my way.  
  
-Shut up, scrub. You are gonna pay for makin fun of Dracos mother.  
  
-My my. I am impressed. How long did it take you to string that whole sentence together? I imagine it is written behind me somewhere.  
  
Goyle stood there, thinking that over for a while. Walker thought to himself, that it must hurt, by the expression on his face. When he could not figure out what it meant, he fell back on his old defense mechanism. He threw his fist at Walker. The blow was powerful, but slow and lacking discipline. Walker pivoted back on his right foot, so the fist flew in front of him and hit the wall with a crack. Then he pivoted back, and wrapped his left foot behind Goyles right, and pulled, pushing him off balance. He then lifted his arm up to block the side blow aimed at his skull, and brought his left hand to his neck, and pinched off the major arteries to his brain. In five seconds, Goyles eyes rolled back, and he fell to the floor with a thud. Walker stepped over Goyles body and walked out of the car, leaving the stunned students behind. He had learned how to brawl when he was young and on his own. He specialized at neutralizing a situation as quickly as powerful. He probably couldn't stand a knock down drag out fight for long.  
  
~_~  
  
He woke up suddenly as he felt something strike his forehead. He pulled himself back as the hail came falling from the sky. He sat up and walked back into the train. He had walked back and fallen asleep at the end, leaning his head against the railing. His clothes were soaked through from the rain, and it was dark outside. He walked up to the front of the train, and this time he was ignored as he walked through the Slytherin car. He got to his compartment. They looked shocked at him as he went in and sat down.  
  
-Where have you been?  
  
-Why are you soaked?  
  
-There is a bruise on your head, mate.  
  
-Did you really knock Goyle unconscious?  
  
Walker blinked slightly at the barrage of questions.  
  
-uh… I went to the back of the train.  
  
The questions started again, and he quickly edged towards the door in panic.  
  
-I uh, I gotta go change.  
  
~_~  
  
He pulled on a black turtle neck and pants that he reserved for school, and pulled his robe over his shoulders. He frowned and his tapped and frayed shoes.  
  
-Ill have to get a new pair of shoes this year. Maybe they have ones that don't fall apart.   
  
He pulled the shoes off and set them aside and rubbed his foot absently. It was calloused and worn from his long miles. He pulled on a pair of black socks and slipped his feet back into his shoes. He looked at the bag full of gold he had from his wages over the summer.   
  
-I should have seen if I could have afforded dress robes. Meh, no one will ask me anyways.  
  
He looked up as someone entered.  
  
-Hey Walker.  
  
-Lycanan, how was your summer?   
  
-It was alright.  
  
He was tall and his hair was black and streaked with silver, and his spiky hair fell behind his head to his shoulders. A few strands fell and framed his face, showing pale lips in a predatory grin, and ice blue eyes.  
  
-Saw what you did to Goyle mate, bloody Marvelous. He is going to make your year hell.  
  
-So what else is new?  
  
-Just wanted to make sure you knew.  
  
He pulled his shirt of to reveal his compact muscular form. You couldn't tell it when he wore his robes, but he was very well built, compared to Walkers more average form. They were associates, not really calling themselves friends, but they were allies in their similar hatred of Mr. Malfoy.  
  
-Also noticed you were with Potters little group. Trying to move in on Grainger and Weasley? You dog!  
  
-You should be one to call someone "dog".  
  
Lycanan glanced quickly around, and then leaped at Walker, cocking his arm back and driving it into his stomach, growling. Walker laughed and struck back against his kidneys, causing the larger boy to roll off him and hold onto his pained sides.  
  
-You bastard, don't say that where some what might here you!  
  
-A little paranoid are we? Ow, I think you cracked a rib!  
  
-You deserved it, I think Im going to be pissing blood tomorrow.  
  
They both laughed and pulled themselves up. Walked reached into his duffel and pulled out a roll of tape, and gingerly pulled his robe and shirt off. Lycanan glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow,  
  
-Wow, you filled out. What did you do this summer?  
  
-Sheep farming. Help me out here, you beast.  
  
Walker tossed him the tape, and Lycanan begin to put tape across his back.  
  
-Ill do the back, you can do the front.  
  
-You're the one that injured me!  
  
-Yah well, it would look pretty strange to see the two of us here like this.  
  
Walker nodded, and then the door to the luggage area opened revealing a ginger head of hair.  
  
-Walker, you really shouldn't of…  
  
Hermiones eyes widened as she looked at the scene before her. Walker was sitting on a trunk with his shirt off while John Lycanan stood behind, similarly undressed, with his hands on his back.  
  
-Uh, Im sorry!  
  
Ginny stuck her head in.  
  
-What is… hello hello!  
  
She grinned evilly and both Walker and John raised one eyebrow at her. Hermione frowned and walked towards them.  
  
-Shouldn't you be doing this somewhere privately?  
  
-Yah, like our compartment.  
  
-Ginny!  
  
-What?  
  
-I cant believe you would say something like that?  
  
-Don't you wanna watch?  
  
-What?! No!  
  
-Well I do.  
  
Walker quickly finished wrapping his ribs, and pulled his shirt and cloak on. John Grinned at both of the lovely looking girls.  
  
-John was just helping me with an injury, thats all Hermione.  
  
-Ill find someplace private with you Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed, and quickly grabbed her and Ginnys robes. Ginny waved her fingers at them before she was pulled away. John and Walker looked at each other and shrugged as the train stopped.  
  
-Well, lets get going.  
  
-Yah, Im hungry.  
  
-------------  
  
Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are chapter 4. The reviews have been slowing down. That makes me sad.  
  
-------------  
  
Walker and Lycanan stepped off of the train and were immediately assaulted by the heavy rainfall. It fell in great sheets and thundered against the cobblestones of Hogsmeade train station. It stung against their bare cheeks and hands. Walker turned to Lycanan.  
  
-Bollocks, its raining hard!  
  
John nodded back to them and they both flipped the hoods on their robes up. They slowly walked through the panicking first and second years und walked up to carriages. They both stopped to pet one of the Thestrels as it snorted at them. Walker flung open the door to see two third years talking to each other. John growled at them.  
  
-Shove off ya wankers!  
  
-We were here first! You cant take it from us!  
  
-Sixth year privileges, go find another one, or we will curse you out!  
  
The smaller students grudgingly hopped out and hurried back while they both stepped in. They quickly shook the water off as the carriage pulled foreword.  
  
-Gonna be a cold winter this year I expect.  
  
-Yah, early to I wager, will probably affect the Quiditch season.  
  
-Not that we care, we never are on the teams.  
  
-To true Walker, to true.  
  
The carriages pulled past the gates and up in front of the castle. The both stepped out as large hunks of hail began to fall. They shoved their hands into their robes and hunched over, walking up the gate. Walker turned to John.  
  
-This shite is totally bone.  
  
-McGonagall might here you mate.  
  
-Bollocks to her then.  
  
They stepped into the castle as Peeves started dropping buckets of water down. Girls shrieked and boys made rude finger gestures, or said something equivalent to the poltergeist, while John and Walker walked into the great hall, and took their place at the far end of the table, sweeping the hoods from their heads. They sat patiently, waiting for the remainder of the students to file in. Malfoy walked past them, and sneered at him, despite the fact that his hair was messed up from the water washing the gel from his hair, and the fairly large bruise on his forehead. Pansy walked with her hips swinging and her chest thrust foreword, the water plastering the shirt to her form showed that she had disdained a bra on this day. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles as they passed. John and Walker both snorted disdainfully at them then said rather loudly across the table to Walker.  
  
-Pansy has no shame, walking about with her chest thrust foreword, leaving so little to the imagination.  
  
-Well, they are new this summer, she will calm down after she gets used to having them.  
  
Pansy threw Walker a dirty look, and he blew her a kiss. Her eyes narrowed and she began to ignore them by asking Draco how his summer went. They laughed and talked about what sheep farming was like, and called out an occasional taunt to the passing Slytherins. Professor McGonagall walked out carrying the stool and sorting hat. Unlike everyone else, they cared little for who was sorted where, so they continued their conversation. After everyone was sorted, Professor McGonagall sat down and Dumbledore rose and raised his hands. They quieted quickly.  
  
-I would like to welcome our new students, and welcome back our old ones. Mr. Filch as extended his list to include new items which are banned from the school. It can be found on his office door. I would remind students that the forbidden forest is exactly that, forbidden. We also have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he seems to be running late…  
  
As if to punctuate his statement, the doors to the great hall banged open and a tall dark figure strode into the hall, walking between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables. He was pale, with piercing ice blue eyes, and long dark hair that was tied into a pony tail. He was wearing a great black cloak that trailed across the ground as he walked. In his left hand he carried a long black scepter. It split into for blade like protrusions at the top, and in the center floating was a spherical black stone, with a red flaw in the middle, that seemed to blink like an eye as he walked.  
  
-Ah, here he is! Greetings Master Fernao.  
  
Dumbledore bowed deeply to him, witch set forth a torrid of whispers around the hall. Never had Dumbledore shown such respect for a person as to bow to them. Fernao bowed back.  
  
-Greetings Master Dumbledore. Please excuse my tardiness. The weather held me up.  
  
-Think nothing of it. Master Fernao has agreed to teach here for a year at least. You will not address him as Professor or sir, only as Master Fernao. Now that we have that cleared away, tuck in!  
  
Food appeared across the table, and Walker wasted no time in shoveling food onto his plate. He was cold, and hungry. Lycanan joined in and they soon were both digging into the food. As Walker swallowed a piece of bread he heard a sneering voice from down the table.   
  
-Hey Walker, you look like you haven't had a decent meal in a week. Whats wrong, the mice getting to smart for you?  
  
Walker wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin by his plate and turned to look down at Malfoy.  
  
-No Malfoy, you mother gave me a bit of breakfast before you where up. I am just trying to get rid of her taste.  
  
Malfoy flushed and his eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
-You will pay for that you will!  
  
-No, I wont.  
  
He then turned and went back to eating. Malfoy steamed down the table as Pansy tried to calm him.  
  
~_~  
  
-You will be given your class schedules tomorrow. Now go and change out of those robes before you catch your death of cold.  
  
The great hall filled with voices as the students slowly stood up and walked to their common rooms. Walker and John quickly hurried down to the dungeons and stood outside the door, waiting for one of the prefects to come down and open the door for them. One of the Seventh year prefects came down and gave them the password, so they entered and walked up to their rooms. They both grabbed out their wands and muttered a spell that caused their robes and clothing to dry and fluff out. Lycanan begin to unload his trunk, and Walker pointed his wand at his duffel, and all of his things begin to float out and grow bigger and put themselves away.  
  
-What do you think of the new dada teacher?  
  
-Kinda freaky. Whats with the scepter?  
  
-Who knows, maybe we will find out. Care for a game of chess?  
  
-Sure, don't want to go to sleep before Malfoy anyways.  
  
-That's probably wise, what if he gets an urge and decides that Pansy is to far away.  
  
They both laughed and unloaded their Chess sets.  
  
--------  
  
Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yep, kinda sleepy, but Ill write anyways. Just explaining why it might suck.  
  
---------  
  
Walker slowly opened his eyes. He blinked as a few tentacles waving in front of his eyes. He sighed as a tentacle that replaced his hands wrapped around his wand and pointed at himself and muttered the counter curse. John grinned over at him.  
  
-Malfoy is truly an amateur when it comes to curses. Hell, it was barely more then a jinx.  
  
-No doubt. We will have to teach him wont we.  
  
-Damn straight.  
  
They both changed into their robes and walked into the common room and out into the dungeons, muttering to themselves about how to get Malfoy back. They joined the rest of the students filing into the hall for breakfast. Snape handed them both their schedules as they sat down.  
  
-Hmm, Double Potions, Charms, Lunch, Transfiguration, Break, and Dada.  
  
-The same each week?  
  
-Yep, glad we chose to be Aurors. It has consistency.  
  
Breakfast appeared on their plates and they quickly dug into it. It had stopped raining, but it was still rather chilly, especially in September. They both glanced over towards the end of the table as jeering laughter sounded out. Malfoy was sitting across from one of the new first years, between Millicent and Pansy, with Crabbe and Goyle sitting next to the kid. They were all laughing as they made fun of him. They caught the terms half-breed and freak. They both looked down the table.  
  
-Hey Walker, why are they picking on this particular first year?  
  
-Dont you see?  
  
-No.  
  
Walker gestured down and John leaned across the table. A brown tail twitched behind him through a hole in his robes. The boy sat eating his food, the only indication that they noticed him was the slight twitching of his right eye as he ate, and the agitated way in which his tail twitched. John Scowled as he sat back down.  
  
-That is not right. So the kid has a tail. Stuck up little twat. Look at the poor kid. He hides it well, but you can tell hes about to cry. He just wants to be liked.  
  
Walker nodded in agreement. He knew the reason that John felt for the boy was because he had a particular… condition. They quickly ate their food and left, carrying their bags down to Snapes class.  
  
-You know what; we should add him to our group.  
  
-Then Ill feel like the odd one out, you two will have something in common. Im just some homeless kid.  
  
-Of course we have something in common. Our complete and utter loathing for Malfoy.  
  
-Quite right. Forgot about that.  
  
They both walked into the dungeon and took their place at a table and began to set up their equipment.  
  
-Wonder what potion we will start off with.  
  
-Gonna be something difficult to make sure we studied over holiday.  
  
-Probably something related to defense Id wager.  
  
-Im gonna say the Polyjuice potion.  
  
-I say ice potion.  
  
-Is that a wager?  
  
-I believe it is!  
  
-Our usual bet?  
  
-Quite right!  
  
They both set down one Knut on the table, and talked to themselves while they waited for the rest of the class to file in. The door closed and Snape walked between the desks to the front of the class as he lectured.  
  
-Listen closely class. The potion we will be making today is a very difficult one. I do not expect any of you to do it perfectly. You will be graded on accuracy and effort. There will come a time in your career where you might find it necessary to control a werewolf. This is what this potion is for. The instructions are on the board, and the ingredients are in my cupboard. Get to work.  
  
He stopped in front of John and Walker and scooped the two Knuts into a pouch on his belt. The class began to get to work on the Potion, and Walker went to get the ingredients as John seethed beside him.  
  
~_~  
  
-This potion will need to simmer overnight, so please place your cauldron on the table to the side, and make sure to mark it clearly.  
  
John and Walker gathered their things and walked out of class. As they walked up the steps to the main floor John burst out.  
  
-How can he make us do that potion! It is insulting to me! Can you believe that?  
  
-John, shut up. Someone might overhear.  
  
They walked on in silence towards Flitwicks class.  
  
~_~  
  
-Cant they leave the poor kid alone. We should do something. He holds up so well, I don't want to see him cry.  
  
-Dont worry, I have an idea John, plus I can get him back for his little curse.  
  
~_~  
  
-You too should practice your transfigurations extra hard tonight! You were not able to turn your tortoises into anything that looked like stools!  
  
-Yes Professor McGonagall.  
  
-But they are so much like stools already.  
  
John was sitting on his desk feeding his tortoise pieces of lettuce while Walker sat with his legs crossed on his tortoises shell.  
  
-Tomorrow I want them to have something made out of wood out of them!  
  
-Yes Professor  
  
-Alright Professor.  
  
They both shrank their school bags and stuck them in their robes as they headed towards the astronomy tower.  
  
~_~  
  
-John, I haven't had a good fag between my teeth in so long. My mouth feels whole now.  
  
-What, didnt they let you around the sheep?  
  
-No, it upset them to much.  
  
They both inhaled deeply on their cigarettes and blew smoke into the grey sky. Walker sat up and looked down towards the ground. He watches as a familiar bleach blonde head bobbed across the grounds, followed by various other heads, to a small boy with a black spiky hair.  
  
-Thats are cue!  
  
They both flicked their cigarettes aside and slid off the roof. They both fell through the air before Walker cast a small levitation spell, allowing him to land softly on his feet. John avoided any such spell and landed on the ground, hands in front of him, bent on one knee. He flipped his long dark hair back from his face. They both stepped in front of the smaller boy. John crossed his arms across his broad chest and stared at Malfoy.  
  
-Id tell you to go pick on someone your own size, but you wouldn't be able to find someone who is old enough to go to this school that is.  
  
He hiked his black jeans up to emphasize what he really meant. Malfoys sharp face flushed red. He turned to Walker.  
  
-How did you like that lovely little surprise when you woke up, vagrant?  
  
-A minor inconvenience. How do you like this?  
  
Walkers wand dropped from his sleeve into his hand and he pointed it at Draco.  
  
-Lycanthrope Psyonia!  
  
Malfoys face turned white, and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He ran back into the castle wall and cracked his skull painfully. A slight discoloration appeared on the crotch of his pants as he shrieked at some unknown thing. He turned and tried to climb up the wall, oblivious to the fact his efforts to escape were tearing his fingernails off. He finally turned and bolted towards the castle doors, screaming all the way. His gang of thugs and wenches looked at each other worriedly and ran after him. Pansy looked over her shoulder at them.  
  
-Youll pay for this!  
  
Walker smirked to himself as the boy and John looked at him in amazement.  
  
-What was that!  
  
-You learned Psionic hexes! And you didnt tell me!  
  
Walker shrugged and turned to the boy.  
  
-You alright kid?  
  
The boy ran a hand through his spiky unruly hair, his eyes wide in amazement.  
  
-Yep Im fine! How did you learn that! That was amazing! Was that really a Hex?  
  
-Uhh, yea.  
  
-Say kid, you wanna hang out with us. Well keep that prat Malfoy off your back either way, but you seem likeable enough.  
  
The kids eyes grew wider if at all possible.  
  
-Would I! Id love too! You guys are so cool! My name is Ethan by the way. Ethan Zidane.  
  
-Im John Lycanan, and this scary fellow here is The Walkin Dude, but you can call him Walker.  
  
-Alright! I cant wait to tell my dad that I got two new friends, and their older then me too! Could you help me with my homework sometime?  
  
-Sure.  
  
-No problem Ethan.  
  
-Cool!  
  
--------------  
  
Review please. Ahh, Tobascco my only friend. 


	6. Chapter 6

No one reviews. It makes me sad.  
  
-------------  
  
Walker yawned as Professor Flitwick talked about the differences of jinxes curses and hexes. As if he didn't already know the difference. Sometimes he wondered why they even had to take this class. When were they going to learn spells that would be useful to them as Aurors? John sat next to him, his chin on his arm staring intently up at the teacher. He almost looked like he was paying attention, except for his even deep breaths, and the occasion twitch of his leg that indicated he was sleeping. Sometimes he envied John. Walker glanced around the room to see how everyone else was holding up. Ron was staring out the window with a glazed look over his eyes, and what looked like a bit of drool pooling at the corner of his mouth, Harry was taking notes, Malfoy looked like he was on some sort of controlled substance, Crabbe and Goyle were deep in thought, most likely trying to figure out the meaning of good afternoon class, and Pansy and Millicent were both staring dreamily at Draco. Bloody marvelous. Now that he thought about it, Draco probably was. His fingers were red raw, but he had regained his fingernails, and odds are they had to give him something to calm him down. Most interesting. Before he could contemplate this, the door to the class room, and a low voice spoke from the back.  
  
-Professor, please excuse me, but I need to speak to Mr. Walker.  
  
-Certainly Professor Snape.  
  
Shite. Looks like Malfoy was able to tell who hexed him after he had calmed down a bit. Well, at least he would get out of class. As he gathered his things into his bag, Snap turned his attention elsewhere.  
  
-Mr. Lycanan! Wake up this instant!  
  
John jumped slightly and sat up straight.  
  
-Cricket spleens are needed for Mr. Potters potion!  
  
Flitwick jumped, and Snape frowned darkly.  
  
-While that is true for Mr. Potter, you are not in potions now. Perhaps you should pay closer attention to your schedule.  
  
-Sorry Professor.  
  
Walker suppressed a laugh and followed Snape out of the classroom.  
  
~_~  
  
-It is my understanding that you used a psi hex on Mr. Malfoy. Is this true?  
  
-Yes it is sir.  
  
-May I ask why you would turn against a fellow Slytherin like that? Especially a prefect.  
  
-He was harassing one of the First years.  
  
-Well, there is nothing wrong with a little hazing. It helps them to toughen up.  
  
-It wasn't just that. It was because he had a tail. It didn't seem right sir. I was simply standing up for him sir.  
  
Walker stood in front of Professors Snapes desk as he looked at him from his chair, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes staring out at him. There were no chairs for Walker to get comfortable, and he had to remain looking foreword.  
  
-Ah, yes, Mr. Zidane. So you used a psionic hex on a prefect, because he was picking on a boy that you hardly know?  
  
-Well, perhaps I did overdo it a little bit sir. But it was also partially because he had cursed me and Lycanan while we slept.  
  
-Indeed? Well, out of curiosity, why did you choose a werewolf manifestation?  
  
-I knew that Malfoy is frightened of them.  
  
-When did you learn to do psionic hexes?  
  
Walker glanced down towards Snapes eyes and fought to control a grin. The glare had softened a bit, but Snape was proud of him using some form of strategy in his attack instead of bludgeoning foreword, throwing curses without putting any thought behind it. He was also probably intrigued that he had learned psionic hexes. It was no mystery that Professor Snape had a great interest in Psionics, being one of the foremost experts on Oclumency.  
  
-I studied them over the summer. I thought they would give me an advantage over my classmates.  
  
-Well, you will serve one week worth of detention for your misbehaving. You will serve your detention with Master Fernao since I will be to busy to oversee you myself. You may leave now.  
  
Walker lifted his bag onto his back and walked out the door, smiling smugly to himself. He would bet most of his savings that Malfoy would think he would be expelled. He stopped shortly as the bell rang, giving him plenty of time to get down to the next class, before he walked on, whistling happily to himself.  
  
~_~  
  
Walker walked down the lone hall towards the classroom, finishing his song; he posed slightly, lifting up the victory sign.  
  
-Cheers Winston!  
  
He took a step foreword and nearly dropped to one knee. The hair on his arms and neck stood on end, and he felt his heart go into a slight palpitations. He gasped for breath as he clutched his chest, his eyes bugging from his head. The force of power he felt was incredible. Walker had a unique gift that very few warlocks had. He could sense the aura of power around others. He could feel how strong someone was, and what area of magic they would excel at. If he concentrated hard enough, he could see their aura. This gift caused him to consider a career in wand making, since they so often used in to pick wands for others. He concentrated and looked out. He saw dark blue energy coming in waves from the class room. This was coming from a person! Usually Auras hugged the person they were from tightly. There were only two other times he felt something like this. One was when he was at Stonehenge. The other was an hour after the end of the tri-wizard cup in his fourth year. He caught his breath as his body got used to it, and walked into class. All of his classmates were seated, looking toward the front of the class. Some of them looked slightly agitated, but for the most part they looked nervous. Several of them turned to see who had entered. Walker smiled to himself at the look of shock and disbelief on the faces of Malfoy and Pansy. He lifted his hand up, and stuck his index and middle fingers up at both of them, and blew a kiss in the air. Malfoy sneered and Pansy squawked in indignation. Walker took his seat next to John, who was frowning slightly. The first thing he noticed about the classroom was the lack of décor. It was simply the stone walls. The only difference was a large slab of stone standing towards the back. John turned and looked at him. John could probably feel it the same as Walker could, but for a different reason having to do with his condition.  
  
-I think its coming from our teacher.  
  
-It is, and its enormous. I would hate to get on his bad side.  
  
-Well, anyways, whats the verdict?  
  
-Weeks worth of detention with Master Fernao.  
  
-Thats not so bad. Malfoy was bragging about how you were going to have to move back into your box now.  
  
-Well hes a stupid git now, isnt he.  
  
-True.  
  
The door to the teachers office opened, forcing them to end their discussion. It was time for class to start.  
  
---------------  
  
Sorry this chapter isnt very long. I was loosing my will to write, which has been happening a lot now. I will continue in the next chapter ASAP. Review please. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Mystical Witch reviewed my story. I was thinking she had lost interest and left. So I continue writing. At least some people like to read this one. Id keep writing even if they didnt cause otherwise it would bounce around in my skull. Im gonna try and make the chapters longer.  
  
-------  
  
Master Fernao glared out at the students in the class, his blue eyes flashing like bits of fire. He strode in front of the class, looking at all of them, his staff making rhythmic clunks against the floor. The red flaw in the middle of the black stone glared brightly like a light, so much so that it hurt to look at. After a moment, the glare died down to a dull gleam like it was at the feast, and the feeling of being nearly suffocated died. Many of the students brightened up and smiled nervously to each other, yet walker could still feel a slight emission of power from the large stone behind Master Fernao.  
  
-I now know which students in this class are more sensitive to the auras of wizards. Please forgive me for using such means to do so. I do not know how long I will be teaching at this school, but I will remain here for this year at least. I will be teaching you about some of the rarer danger to wizard kind. For this month however, I will teach you about certain items and places around this world where you may build or replenish your power. As you may have noticed, there are no books on the subjects, so I will lecture, and you will take notes for your studies, although, this class will be mostly practical applications. Take out your parchment and quills, and write what you felt when you walked down this hallway and into class. As soon as you are finished with this, you are dismissed. Everyone stared at each other then shrugged and dug around in there bags and pulled out their quills and parchment and began writing. John and Walker finished first, for it was easier for them to write down what they felt, since they felt it so strongly. Then they put away their things and left to go outside.  
  
-I hope all our classes are like that. I was getting tired of sitting in class.  
  
-John, you cant sit in class for 5 minutes without getting tired of sitting in class.  
  
-So?  
  
Walker sighed and stretched. It did feel good to be outside. They walked across the grass going no where in particular. The over cast sky above them, shouts of joy and glee from the Quiditch pitch from the first years who were having their flying lessons. Suddenly a squeal of delight reached their ears, and john covered his and winced painfully, and Walker staggered foreword as something landed on his back and began to snuggle against him.  
  
-Oh Walker I missed you so much over the summer! You must be the hardest person to get a hold of in all of wizard kind!  
  
-Hello Aux.  
  
She lightly smacked across the back of his head.  
  
-Why didnt you write me like I asked you too!  
  
-Because I dont have an owl.  
  
-Oh, right! Silly Me!  
  
-Aux, get off of Walkers back.  
  
-But I dun wanna!  
  
-Now!  
  
-Ok!  
  
The girl hopped of his back and ran in front of him and poked his head, grinning widely. She had short cropped brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was of medium height and build, and very curvy. Walker knew that she could be attractive, but she was to hyper and too much of a stalker to interest him. Another girl walked and slapped her hand down. She was as tall as Walker, and she had long brown hair to her mid-back with blue eyes. She was cute, very shy and proper. John shook his head and grinned at the new comer.  
  
-Hey Kimmy, I missed our passionate midnight meetings.  
  
Kimmy blushed a bright red and punched his chest.  
  
-John Lycanan you are such a pervert!  
  
-Damn straight!  
  
John grinned and winked at her, and she grew even redder if possible. Walker rolled his eyes and grinned, while Aux blinked and looked between Kimmy and John. She shrugged and turned to Walker.  
  
-Whatcha doin?  
  
-We are going to the Quiditch pitch. Ethan has broom practice right now, and we want to see how he flies.  
  
A toothy grin covered Auxs face and her eyes grew a predatory glint.  
  
-Ooh, fresh meat!  
  
John cocked his head slightly and stared at her, before cocking his head to the other side.  
  
-Oh bollocks.  
  
-Kimmy and Aux, what are you doing! What have I told you about associating with those two…Slytherins?  
  
A girl between Aux and Kimmy in height strode up to them. She had blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, and blue eyes behind a pair of wire glasses. Aux waved at her while Kimmy blushed slightly and muttered an apology about her.  
  
-Hi Alex!  
  
-I cant believe that you are hanging out with these Slytherins! Dont you care about your social status?  
  
-Not really…  
  
-Nope!  
  
-I honestly dont know why I hang out with you.  
  
-Cause you love us!  
  
Alex gave an exasperated sigh. All three of the girls where in Ravenclaw, and had all generally gotten along with John and Walker, till third year when Alexs hormones had caught up with her and she had started panting after Harry Potter like a bitch in heat, which amused John to no end. He joked that he considered himself a playboy, and was utterly perplexed that the entire female population of the school werent locked in fights to the death over who would get to go out with him. In actuality, he was very charming, when he wanted to be. John turned to Alex and smirked at her.  
  
-I see you have given into your desires and have finally come to proclaim your undying love to me.  
  
-John, I wouldnt sleep with you if you were the last man on Earth, so quit trying to get into my robes.  
  
-Bone!  
  
Kimmy squeaked and blushed again, Alex through her nose into the air, and Walker and Aux laughed. John frowned and hit Walker in the arm. Walker drove a fist into Johns stomach, forcing a grunt of pain out of him, then leapt at him and they rolled down the hill to the Quiditch pitch, punching kicking and otherwise trying to beat the shit out of each other. They rolled into one of the stands, and leapt up, laughing their asses off. The three girls at the top of the hill stared dumbfounded down at them, before walking down the hill towards them. Walker had a black eye, and a trickle of blood was flowing down from Johns nose. Kimmy rolled her eyes and pointed hey wand at both of them, muttering a charm to heal the wounds they had inflicted on each other. She was learning to be a healer, Aux a seer, and Alex was an Aurar like John and Walker. They ran up and took a seat in the stands, watching the first years from Gryffindor and Slytherin flying about on the schools brooms. Most of them werent doing so well, just hovering above the ground. A few hadnt even been able to leave the ground. A few were flying in circles a little higher. Suddenly, a black blur flashed past them, before stopping and reversing to stop in front of them, revealing a smiling Ethan on top of a broom. His tail hurled around the broom behind him.  
  
-Hi John, Hi Walker, hi other people.  
  
-Hey Ethan  
  
-Wow Ethan, your really good.  
  
-Yea, Madame Hooch says Im the best in the class. Its cause my tail acts as a counter balance, so I dont fall off.  
  
-He is so cuuuuuuute!  
  
They all turned to see Aux staring at Ethan with wide eyes and a big smile across her face. Ethan looked worried and backed up slightly  
  
-I wanna take him home and make him my pet!  
  
-Aux, honey, you need to calm down.  
  
-But Alex! Look at him! Hes just so cute!  
  
-But hes a Slytherin and a first year. It wouldnt be right.  
  
-I dont wanna screw him! I just wanna put him on a leash and dress him up and play with his hair, and pet him and stroke his tail and…  
  
Ethan squeaked and flew off as Madame Hooch blew her whistle signaling the end of the class. Aux got up and started to run down the stairs, with Alex and Kimmy chasing after her to stop her before she did something rash. Walker looked over at John. They both nod, and Walker started running down the stairs as John leapt off the side. He free fell for a moment before landing on one knee, then sprang up and sprinted towards Ethan who had just put his broom away in the locker and picked up his bags. John ran by and grabbed up Ethan and took off running with Ethan. Aux frowned and pouted as her pet was carried off, and started to cry against Kimmy. Walker got to the bottom and started to sneak off, before Aux caught sight of him.  
  
-Walker dont leave me!  
  
-Bollocks!  
  
He took of running across the school grounds with Aux close behind him, trying to latch onto him again. He stepped into an alcove and quickly tapped 5 stones with his pinky, revealing a hidden staircase which quickly closed behind him. Aux ran into the alcove just as it closed. Walker ran up the stairs and came up behind John and Ethan on the roof. John had an unlit cigarette in his mouth and tossed the box to Walker, who pulled on out and stuck it in his mouth, then used his wand to light his and Johns before tossing the box back. Ethan looked at them.  
  
-Umm, can I have one?  
  
-Nope, not yet.  
  
-When do I get one?  
  
-It is a right of passage. After you curse one of Malfoys little group, or Malfoy himself, you can have one.  
  
-Yep, and it has to be good.  
  
-Oh, ok.  
  
The two laid on the ceiling and smoked, while Ethan laid between them and used his want to make the clouds of smoke into different shapes. Walker looked over at him as he turned Johns smoke into a Chimera which ran over the side of the roof.  
  
-You are really good. Most first years cant manipulate things, much less insubstantial things like smoke.  
  
-Yea, Professor Flitwick says I have lots of talent for someone so young.  
  
-Im so proud! Arent you Walker.  
  
-Yep, I am.  
  
-Yay! Proudness!  
  
All three of them laughed, while they stood and gathered their things. Walker stretched.  
  
-Well, come on. If we are lucky we can get our homework done before supper.  
  
~_~  
  
-How the hell are we suppose to practice transfiguration, if we cant have a turtle to try and turn into a stool? Tell me that Walker.  
  
-I dunno, maybe just read it in the book or something. More of a theory type thing.  
  
-Bollocks.  
  
All three of were walking down to the great hall. John and Walker had been able to finish their essays and now only needed to study for Transfiguration class. Ethan, being that it was his first day of school, had no homework, and simply looked through their old school books, and tried some of the spells out. After a while, John and Walker had given him some other spell books that werent on the class lists, but they had found useful none the less. It was their personal library of Jinxes, Curses, and Hexes. He read those with much interest. But now it was time for supper, and they were walking up with the rest of their house.  
  
-How long do you think it will take Malfoy to get over his shock that you havent been chucked out, and tries to hex you?  
  
-Who knows? He will have to wait till later, cause I got detention with Master Fernao tonight.  
  
-Oh yea, thats right.  
  
They all sat down at their table and dug into their food. Aux waved franticly to them, and Ethan sunk down low in his seat. Walker quickly tossed down some food, grabbed a roll and ran up to the first second floor and over to the Dada class room. Master Fernao looked up at him from behind his desk.  
  
-Good, you are early. Everyday that you have detention with me, the first thing you will do, is go down to the kitchens, and get me my supper. I have instructed the House-elves that you will pick it up for me. When you get back, I will tell you what you will be doing tonight. Please hurry, and yes, I do know that the kitchen is off limits to students, but Im sure you know how to get in.  
  
He smirked slightly and Walker shrugged and walked out. He walked down a staircase and through the halls till he got to the picture of the fruit bowl, and promptly tickled the pear. The picture swung open and he walked down the hall into the kitchens. After he convinced the House-Elves that he only wanted Master Fernaos food, he quickly hurried back up to his classroom. Fernao closed a gold pocket watch he was looking at.  
  
-Five Minutes, not bad considering you had to fight the House-Elves. Hang up these maps and posters, without magic, and then you are free to go.  
  
-Sir?  
  
-Do it quickly, before I change my mind.  
  
-Yes sir!  
  
What luck. This would only be an hours work at most. Then he would get to go and play chess or something with John and Ethan, after he finished studying of course. He was growing to like this Master Fernao.  
  
----------  
  
Well, here we are, chapter six, I think. Read and review! 


End file.
